Nightcall
by GotCandy
Summary: Quick One-shot ICHIHITSU Songfic: Toshiro didn't know what it was, but Ichigo needed him. He -needed- him.


So this is a small song fic (which I ironically hate) for my recent obsession. I can't seem to shake off this damn pairing!

I heard this song in the movie Drive with Ryan Gosling. If you haven't seen it I strongly recommend it and also the song Nightcall, I'm not really satisfied with it and I'll probably right another one with this song but it's still good! The song has a very nice gloomy-ness so listen to it ?

Anyway, IchiHitsu 3! Hope you enjoy (: Sorry for the un-creative Title :o

Song: Nightcall by Kavinsky & Lovefoxxx

* * *

_ I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel_

Toshiro looked at his phone with a somewhat curious but worried look. '_Let's meet up at 10.' _It wasn't as if it was weird that Ichigo sent him texts, it was just very unusual that it was late at night or alone. Recently, him and Kurosaki had been somewhat closer. A lot of things had been happening in Soul Society. So far though, Toshiro considered their constant company with each other more of a 'because of the circumstances' type of relationship. He shrugged, he wasn't really the type to over think things anyway. _'Alright.' _He sent the text and relaxed against his seat, he had a weird feeling. Not the bad type, but the type that says it's not the same. His phone buzzed _'At the hill, the one we talked on.' _Toshiro scowled lightly. _That's weird. 'Okay.'_

_ I want to drive you through the night, down the hills_

He was surprised. Ichigo had come to the agreed place in a car. _Never seen _that _before_. The ginger locks moved slowly to a swift breeze as he got out of the car to open the passenger side. Toshiro couldn't help but feel suspicious, Kurosaki had never shown this rather _odd, _for lack of a better word,side of him. It was nice though, the car, a roofless corvette in a deep blue hue. Toshiro got in wordlessly until the other reached his side. "What is this about, Kurosaki?" Ichigo smiled at himself and turned the ignition on, remaining silent. The young captain couldn't bring himself to ask further questions, despite his amazing bewilderment. The car started moving downhill, something that made him curious seeing as they could've met there instead of uphill; regardless he could do nothing but admire the dark scenery presented to him beyond the cliff's edges.

_ I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear_

Eventually they were no longer in roads. The car rumbled silently as they crossed over grass, dirt, rocks, all the more strange to the white haired captain. The car came to a stop in a very open field, there were no lights around, except for the car's own headlights, and at the far end was a small lagoon with a dock; all covered in moonlight. Ichigo was about to walk towards the field but Toshiro couldn't be ignored any longer. "Kurosaki, you better tell me what's going on. What are we doing here? And why are you so silent?" Ichigo looked up at the moon with another melancholic smile and turned towards him. "_Toshiro,"_ he seemed so calm "You are the person I trust most and the one I know I can count on." He paused "Kurosaki?" Another smile "I need to tell you something, something that you probably don't want to hear, something that will drive you away" What was happening?

_ I'm going to show you where it's dark, but have no fear_

"I've turned into a monster, Toshiro" Now this was scaring him "What the hell are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Ichigo sat down on the grass, pulling Toshiro softly along with him. "Don't you feel it, _Toshiro? _Don't you feel something _different _inside me?" The captain swallowed a nervous lump and touched the other's chest. He gasped almost noiselessly and retreated his hand, except Ichigo grasped it to place it on his heart once again. "I don't want to lose you, _Toshiro_" His blue irises were still wide, his sight still. "What do you mean, I don't understand anything you're saying Kurosaki!" Another smile, this one more self defeated, weak, and hurt.

_ There's something inside you_

"I've been feeling different... darker." Hitsugaya thought back momentarily. Ichigo retreated, Ichigo alone, Ichigo with him, Ichigo within himself, soundless. Far away. Toshiro frowned, without an idea of what to do or say "Yet somehow, with you by my side, it's like I wake up. I feel fear inside of me, but it's not me feeling it." The ginger took his hand and placed it against his face, leaning on it and kissing it softly. "Kuro-..Kurosaki, stop speaking in riddles. Tell me what you need and I'll try to help. I'll call Unohana or Rangiku and-" Ichigo looked at him "No, I just need you.. Just you, Toshiro"

_ It's hard to explain_

He felt it, whatever it was. Like a lurking shadow of anger inside the substitute's soul. He felt the difference inside the man whenever he was close. He swallowed slowly. "I have a Hollow... Toshiro" He should've been afraid, but he wasn't. "He fears you, it maddens him. You're light, you're peace while he's chaos, darkness." _Is this supposed to make me feel used? _He sighed and shook his head. "What am I supposed to do Kurosaki... It's not like I can be by you all the time." Ichigo laid down on the grass, pulling his hand, bringing his smaller body to lean slightly on his. "I can... I can control this." He tightened his hold on the captain's hand. "Not for now though. If you're- if you're here, I can" _My chest aches. What I want, without it being what I need._

_ They're talking about you, boy_

It had become a hassle, to deal with all the word going around. _Homosexuals, blasphemous, the lowest of scum. _It wasn't even that way. _Sadly. _Ichigo had been by him, training arduously for endless hours. _Controlling this darkness_. Sometimes he would seem isolated, his stare lost in no direction, like he was looking inside himself. At night, he would murmur things about his past I had never known. Of his heart aches and sufferings. This _thing _inside of him wanted Ichigo to be overcome by negativity. "I'm sorry" Hitsugaya sighed and brushed him off "How many times have I told you, you're more important than such pathetic chatter?" Ichigo looked down at the floor, guilt on his fine features. It was torturous, to have him so close, so long. It was maddening to think he was at arms reach, but miles away. Night dawned after their duties and Toshiro couldn't help but notice it was a full moon night. _Again. _How many months had passed? His eyes became half-lidded in deep thought, watching a rising shadow on the floor. "I don't know what you think after all this time, and I'm sorry." He was about to hear that which he has dreaded, the truth. The cold stabbing knife of the realization that this man, his friend, was precisely that. _His friend_. "I haven't been very straight-forward with you."

_ But you're still the same_

It was clear. Ichigo's soul no longer stirred at his touch. He was cleansed and back to his ridiculous amount of positive energy. People thanked him constantly, saying he was exactly what Ichigo needed, regardless of the fact that they remained completely ignorant towards what was going on inside him. "What would I do without you, Toshiro?" He smiled, thankful himself for being someone of such importance to him. "What ever it was you did before meeting me" Ichigo tapped his chin in mock thought but looked at the smaller one with sincerity "Wondering when I was going to meet someone like you, I would say." He couldn't help his cheeks darkening "Well you had no problem fawning over the Orihime girl. Is she one I should consider competition?" He heard his short laugh, full of bewilderment. "Yuki hime" He approached him, bringing him closer to his arms while taking a gentle hold of his chin, eye to eye. "How could one love the moon after first having seen the sun?" He rolled his eyes. "Really? Shakespeare? Your lack of originality amuses me, Kurosaki."

"Oh, we're back to last names are we _Yuki-hime?"_

"Just consider yourself _lucky_ to have such a supporting boyfriend, even before becoming it!"

"I'll make it up to you, Toshiro. _At the hill_" Shivers. The power he always possessed. The words that always evoked emotion. The feelings, that even through possession of darkness, never ceased to be pure and simple. Strong and incessant, just like Ichigo himself. A night call, a single request in the presence of the moon changed every possible course of their lives. The evil that consumed him made a brighter light, a life that they share and enjoy. A better existence. Everything around them had changed, all the people around them had changed, all the opinions around them changed. Then and now seemed as far as heaven and hell, but his feelings remained, his love remained, from there and now they had changed. Ichigo's love was new and different...

..._But you're still the same._

* * *

__Ehh? Haha what do you guys think? Review? Something? (: Thanks !


End file.
